Snow Daze
by Nova-chan
Summary: I needed a break from Romeo and Juliet, so I wrote this! See what you think!
1. Zelgadis' giant coat

Snowy Daze  
  
**  
  
Cutie corner:  
  
NoV: Wow...I really needed a break from Romeo and Juliet. It got kinda repetitive. My muse needs to be replenished with a side-ficcie.  
  
Xelloss: And what, praytell, might this particular ficcie be about?  
  
NoV: Well-  
  
Zelgadis: Wait. I can guess: judging by the title, it's an angst fic about me, drifting forever in the snow.  
  
Xelloss: No! It's about you, drifting forever in the snow!  
  
Zelgadis: -.-0  
  
Lina: Oh-kay, some of our lives don't revolve around angst, you bums.  
  
Xelloss: Hey, wow! Zelgadis! We're BUMS now!!  
  
Amelia: Isn't that similar to a bottom?  
  
Minna: ...  
  
Lina: Did you have to say that?  
  
Amelia: Yes.  
  
Phibby: I love to watch you guys sweat in these ficcies. (sinks into beanbag chair)  
  
NoV: Oh, my dear Phibby, you're in this ficcie.  
  
Phibby: (gulps) Meep.  
  
Gourry: (belches)  
  
NoV: (waits)  
  
Gourry: ^-^  
  
NoV: Xelloss! This is your fault!!!!  
  
Xelloss: What's my fault?  
  
NoV: You told Gourry that he didn't have to say 'excuse me' when he does that!!  
  
Xelloss: Did he say I told him that when you tell him to?  
  
NoV: No, he says 'why?'  
  
Xelloss: Well, then..why?  
  
NoV: Why what?  
  
Xelloss: Why does he have to say it?  
  
NoV: Because it's rude not to!  
  
Xelloss: Oh, please. Who says it's rude? Breathing could be rude to some people! The fact that belching is rude was made up by some old freaks who had nothing better to do. Right, Goo-chan?  
  
Gourry: Yeah!  
  
Xelloss: You never have to say 'excuse me' again, right?  
  
Gourry: Yeah!!  
  
Xelloss: You don't even-GAK! (NoV chokes him)  
  
NoV: I will not tolerate this rudeness!! (drops him)  
  
Xelloss: Well...on with the fic.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Zelgadis woke up, sullenly, as Zelgadis often does. He was in "one of those moods" again. The moods that often await him upon his awakening.  
  
He looked at the gray sky and scowled at it.  
  
"Stupid gray sky."  
  
He went into the bathroom adjacent to his hotel room. He looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
"Stupid mirror."  
  
He went back into his bedroom and got dressed. He was just about to leave the room and go see what kind of food Lina and Gourry were fighting over when he suddenly did a double-take.  
  
There was snow. Everywhere. Outside. Obviously.  
  
"No..." he squeaked.  
  
Stealthily, he creaked his way downstairs. He didn't even bother with the kitchen. He ^_knew_^ they wouldn't be in there ^_today_^.  
  
He looked through one of the downstairs windows in the lobby. He saw no one. Of course, on ^_this_^ day, it was to be expected.  
  
He knew they were hiding, waiting for him. This is always one happened on these kinds of days.  
  
"I should face this problem head-on!" he declared aloud.  
  
He opened the door widely, prepared to stare into the eyes of his opponent, Mother Nature. But, Mother Nature decided to rear her head before he could even growl at her.  
  
Zelgadis slammed the door shut and shivered. "How am I s-supposed to face my f-fears when it's ten degrees o-out there??"  
  
He stomped upstairs and found a giant winter coat that was ten million times too big for him.  
  
"Perfect." He smirked.  
  
Now, fully prepared, he threw open the front door and stepped outside.  
  
"Ah, poor unsuspecting fools," he snickered. "They have NO idea what's in store for them."  
  
  
  
**  
  
Lina and Gourry were building a snowman. They had finished his body but were trying very hard to work on his face. This could not be accomplished because Gourry kept eating the carrots and the cherries they had for eyes.  
  
Lina was about to smack him when Amelia came tromping down a hill from her look-out spot, waiting for you-know-who.  
  
"Miss Lina Miss Lina!!" she cried, ecstatically. "He came out!!"  
  
Xelloss appeared hovering above the snowman. "It's about time that silly chimera came out of the closet."  
  
"Mr. Xelloss!! What a horrid thing to say!!" Amelia growled.  
  
Xelloss smiled at her. "You said it first."  
  
Amelia narrowed her eyes and said, "Life. Is. Wonderful."  
  
Xelloss waved his hands around protectively. "Now, there's no need for that!"  
  
Amelia went back to her extremely-cheery mode. "So, should we DO IT this year?" she asked of Lina and Gourry.  
  
"We should DO IT every year," Xelloss chipped in.  
  
"Mr. Xelloss!" Amelia wailed. "You know I wasn't talking about THAT."  
  
"Amelia, you're the one who keeps implying it," the mazoku shot back. "I merely implement it further."  
  
Amelia shook her head as if to clear it. "Should we declare war on him like we do everytime it snows?"  
  
"Yeah!" Gourry exclaimed, already preparing for the battle.  
  
Lina grinned ferally. "Most definitely."  
  
"And what about you, Mr. Xelloss?" the oujo asked, quaintly.  
  
The priest leered. "I'm going to form a one-mazoku army. Against all of you. Bye!" And, with that, he disappeared.  
  
"Wait..." Gourry looked confused. "That's bad, right?"  
  
"Probably," Lina replied. "Come on, battle stations, everyone!!"  
  
They all scattered around among mounds of snow, building forts and gaining ammunition.  
  
Meanwhile, Zelgadis was trying very hard to be sneaky and sly, but failing horribly because of the giant lime green coat that stood out very much against the snow allowing everyone within a mile around to see him.  
  
He entered Lina's radius and she smiled deviously at her approaching prey.  
  
"HA!!!" a victory shriek sounded and bounced around in the hills of snow.  
  
Zelgadis felt something hit him in the back of the head. He felt of it. It was cold. Snowball.  
  
"Darnit," he muttered, looking around, suspiciously. "They're on to me."  
  
Lina cackled from her hidden position. "I have not even begun to fight," she declared.  
  
Zelgadis, sensing the eminent doom approaching, began to walk a little bit faster, in the opposite direction the snowball had flown from.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
A few hundred yards away, Gourry, supposed to be waiting to intercept Zelgadis, was making snow angels.  
  
He hopped up and looked at the one he had just completed.  
  
"I make such a pretty angel," he said, happily.  
  
He stopped where he was and looked at the sky questionably.  
  
"Was there something I was supposed to be doing?" he asked himself, then shrugged. "I guess not!" He grabbed a nearby sled and ran up a tall hill. "Ready or not, here I come!!" he declared, launching off the hill on the sled. "WWEEEEE!!!"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Xelloss had occupied himself by hoarding snowballs. He piled them one on top of the other behind his "fort."  
  
He laughed insanely to himself. "They'll all perish at my mighty power," he giggled.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Amelia hid behind a snow fort. She planned her attack perfectly: first she would bury Zelgadis in snow, then she would dig him out and huggle him!! Perfect, at least in the eyes of Amelia.  
  
She peered over her shoulder and over the mound of snow, expecting to see the chimera, but to no avail.  
  
Soon, she became excessively bored and began to draw her own comic book series that one day became the next Akira Toriyama series in Japan. But, THAT, is another story.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
NoV: End of part one.  
  
Xelloss: I will have my revenge! MUAHAH!!  
  
Amelia: I wanna huggle Mr. Zelgadis!!!!  
  
Zelgadis: Help.  
  
NoV: Oh-kay, fans, you decide: do you want me to add a chappie to this or to Romeo and Juliet next? Whichever has the most votes gets a new chappie! 


	2. The snow falls in late December

Snow Daze Part 2  
  
  
  
NoV: Aaaahh..this is late.  
  
Xelloss: (glomp) Nov doesn't love me anymore!!!  
  
Amelia: Miss Nova-chan has been very unloyal. I can understand having a broken computer, but writing on another series when you get it fixed-  
  
Gourry: (stares emptily into the blank room) You got rid of the kitchen.  
  
NoV: Oh-kay, oh-kay! I was selfish and evil! But I'm sorry! At least I'm continuing. It's the fans who should feel the most disappointed. And, speaking of fans, Crystal Mew has been my best and most loyal fan no matter what series I write on. This chappie, is for you!!  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Gourry shook a tree, trying to get some snow to fall out of it. A pile plopped onto his head. He giggled, digging himself out.  
  
"I'll make my very own snowman and I'll love him and pet him and feed him and call him George," he carried on to himself. "I wonder where everybody went."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Well, I guess now that the Enemy has passed my checkpoint, I can go inside and get some toasty cocoa," Lina said to herself, walking into the lodge and tossing off her mittens.  
  
She sat down at the bar. "Or maybe something that'll warm me up even better than cocoa..barkeep!!" she shrieked.  
  
The thin man immediately zipped over to her. "Y-yes, Miss?"  
  
"I'll have some of your *special* water," she said, seductively.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Xelloss had all but buried himself in snowballs. "Muahaha," he laughed. "Now, I, XELLOSS, the GREAT and NON-MERCICFUL, shall RULE THE WORLD!!!!"  
  
"Hey, Mister?" a little girl inquired of him.  
  
Xelloss blushed, at having someone overhear his insane fetishes. "Yes?"  
  
"Can I use you as a model to build my snowman?"  
  
"I guess so.." He agreed, solemnly. "But, it can't take more than ten minutes." The mazoku followed the little girl over to a hilltop.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Zelgadis, still in his enormous lime-green coat, slinked over a hill, cautious of all who were out to get him.  
  
Stealthily, he climbed, hill over hill, always anticipating the threat of the enemy.  
  
"Hey Zel-Zel!!!" a voice squeaked.  
  
"ATTACK!!!" Zelgadis shrieked, aiming snowballs in every direction.  
  
Phibby dodged most of the snowballs, having only three or four out of a thousand hit him. "Take it easy. I was just stopping by to see how you are. I think you may have slipped off the edge a few days ago..."  
  
"Oh, I'm fine," Zelgadis answered, shrugging. "It's THEM you should worry about."  
  
"Who's them?" Phibby asked.  
  
"The snow fairies. They're everywhere, just waiting to steal your eyeballs," the chimera explained, in an insane voice.  
  
"Ohhhhh-kay," Phibby said, slowly backing away. "I'll be on the other side of the snow mound if you need me."  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Amelia, after finishing her comic book, decided to join Lina inside, although she actually drank cocoa instead of *special* water.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Gourry put the finishing touches on his snowman. It had a long mane of hair, and armor. (And a stupid expression on its face.)  
  
"George!!!" Gourry squealed, hugging it. "You look just like your dear, old Dad!! And Lina can be your mommy and Amelia can be your Grandma and Zelgadis can be your sister and Xelloss can be..umm..your pet! I love you, George..." The swordsman sniffed the air. "Hot chocolate!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"I hate children, I hate children, I hate children, I hate children, I hate children-" Xelloss said over and over. Not only did the little girl want him to model for her snowman, she wanted him to BE her snowman.  
  
"Ta-da!!" the little girl chirped. "Finished!!"  
  
Xelloss' teeth chattered. "Oh-kay, can I go now?"  
  
"Wait! I hafta take pictures first!!" the girl cried, pulling out a camera and snapping pictures.  
  
Soon, Xelloss was blind.  
  
"You can go now!" the girl told him, picking up her backpack and walking away.  
  
The mazoku tumbled down the hill. "I'm BLIND!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Lina, Amelia, Gourry, Phibby, George, and the blind Xelloss all sat in the bar, drinking hot chocolate or *special* water.  
  
"Where do you think Mr. Zelgadis is?" Amelia asked, slightly worried.  
  
"I dunno." Lina shrugged. "It's his loss that he's not enjoying this."  
  
"OH NO!!!!!" Gourry wailed.  
  
"What is it??" Lina demanded.  
  
"I think George is-is-dead!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Zelgadis sat in a tree, eyes wide, surrounded by snowballs. "No matter where you go, I'll be there," he snickered to himself. The snow began to fall faster. The limbs of the trees shook in the wind. And Zelgadis was content.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Xelloss: Zelgadis went crazy.  
  
Amelia: Poor Mr. Zelgadis!!!  
  
Zelgadis: I don't even want to believe this.  
  
Gourry: If a tree falls in the woods, and nobody hears it does it make a sound?  
  
Xelloss: Hmm..interesting thought. How about, if a car drives by a house, and nobody sees it, does it really go by???? Honestly..  
  
Lina: I love *special* water.  
  
NoV: Anyway, I'll be doing my Christmas ficcie soon, so, fans, what coupling do you want? What kind of plot? Tell me before the season's over!!! 


End file.
